A Beagle's Birthday! (A Next Chapter One-Shot)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: A special one-shot in celebration of Snoopy's 69th birthday. (Special guests Claudia, Krissy, and Gracie by LivingOnLaughs AND Ed and Rebecca by Animatic Psychopath)


A Beagle's Birthday!

_A "Next Chapter" One-Shot_

Charlie Brown and Frieda were preparing everything at the house for a party. Sally and Michael were also helping out. It was Snoopy's birthday and they wanted everything to be perfect for the beagle. Linus and Eudora went out to get some paper plates and plenty of root beer. Schroeder would supply music for the party via his piano.

As Frieda hung the last streamer she asked, "How does this look, sweetie?"

"It looks good, Frieda," Charlie Brown answered.

"I just hope Snoopy doesn't come back home too early," said Frieda.

"Me too," added Sally. "The cake is still being prepared. Michael and I are going to pick it up in an hour."

"Where is Snoopy at right now?" asked Michael.

"He's with his brothers Andy and Olaf," said Charlie Brown. "They and Woodstock took him fishing at Briar's Brook in Monte Woods."

"That should give us enough time to get everything ready and everyone here," said Frieda. And the kids continued getting things ready.

Meanwhile, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans were preparing a meal for Snoopy. It was Franco's favorite Wiener Schnitzel with cabbage and potatoes. And they were cooking a bunch for everyone. Snoopy had the Schnitzel once, and loved it.

"Ol' Snoop is going to love this meal," said Peppermint Patty.

"Snoopy will love any kind of meal, sir," Marcie replied.

"As long as there's no coconut in any of the dishes," added Franco.

"It seems like no one in this neighborhood, except Lucille and Violet, likes coconut," said Patty.

"I like it too, sir," said Marcie.

"You _would_ like something like that, Marcie," Patty responded. "And stop calling me 'sir'! I hope Chuck appreciates what we're doing for his dog here."

"He does, Patricia," said Franco.

At the Van Pelt home, Lucy, along with Schroeder, Rerun, Cobra, Rattler, and Joslyn, were blowing up balloons. Lucy made sure Rerun didn't do any square ones like he did when he was still a toddler. They were placing the balloons that were blown up into large garbage bags to be released when Soppy and his brothers showed up.

"I think that's enough, Mamba," said Cobra.

"Okay, we'll bring these to Charlie Brown's house," said Lucy. "Linus and Eudora are going to meet us there. I got off the phone with Sally and she told us that the cake is ready. Peppermint Patty and her crew have the dinner ready to be served. Rattler, you may want to page Andy and let him know to get ready to bring Snoopy back home in a few minutes. Luckily that beagle is known to lollygag on the way home so we can set up with no issues."

"I'll call Andy and let him know," said Rattler.

Later that day, all of the kids were in attendance at the Brown's home, waiting for Snoopy to arrive. In addition to Charlie Brown and his friends, a lot of old friends and new were there like Claudia Grandin and her sister, Krissy, along with their dog Gracie, Freddy Fabulous and his sister Francessa, who came reluctantly, all of the Serpent Sisters, old and current, animal whisperer and wilderness lover Ed, Rebecca, among others.

Charlie Brown looked out the window and saw Snoopy, Andy, and Olaf returning. "Here they come!" he announced. "Get ready!"

And Snoopy opened the door. When he and his brothers came in, all of the kids shouted "SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday, Snoopy ol' pal," said Charlie Brown with a smile. Snoopy shed a tear of happiness and hugged his owner.

"Well I'll be a brown-eyed beagle!" he said through his thoughts. And everyone sung "Happy Birthday" to Snoopy and then ate the Weiner Schnitzel prepared for the party. Then they sliced the cake and enjoyed eating that. They also played party games and Snoopy opened his gifts. It was a party to remember for the beagle.

**HAPPY 69****TH**** BIRTHDAY, SNOOPY!**

_From HPDrummerman_

PEANUTS characters created by Charles M. Schulz

Claudia Grandin, Krissy Grandin, and Gracie created by LivingOnLaughs

Ed and Rebecca created by Animatic Psychopath

All other OC's created by ME


End file.
